Last Chance For A Second Chance
by housefan1
Summary: The mouse and cat game between House and Cameron finally comes to a close! Can a patient help the two before it's too late? And can a certain doctor also be the patients savior?SUCKY SUMMARY I KNOW JUST READ! IT'S GOOD I PROMISE!
1. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

Cameron sighed as she laid her bag and briefcase at the side of her corner desk. It was 8 am and as always the first one there and she knew if they had a patient then she would also be the last to leave. She walked around the office and did her usual morning routine which consisted of making the coffee, checking her emails, then House's, and after all that she then had to take her and House's clinic hours. She had only gotten through with the coffee when both Foreman and Chase walked into the conference room. Both greeted her with a "Hi" and a nod which then earned them both a hot cup of coffee, Cameron, Foreman and Chase talked about their weekends as Cameron continued to check House's emails. It was only a few minutes later when House finally arrived through the door with a trailing Cuddy and Wilson.

Cuddy entered with a smile and she held up the folder for everyone in the room to see. "We have a patient by the name of a Ms.Tammy Renee, she's 20 years old, a singer who while on stage fainted. They brought her in with stomach pains and continuous vomiting." she said reading from the folder.

"OK, now tell me why I'd take this case." House whined grabbing the folder from Cuddy's grip.

"Because I am your employer and the dean of this hospital." she replied looking at him in utter disbelief.

"Your right you are...now again why would I take this case?" he asked looking down at the folder over the information.

"Because she's also pretty and she' been hallucinating since she's entered." she replied with a knowing smirk as House lifted his head from the folder.

"Yeah...well good luck." Cuddy stated as she walked out of the conference room.

"OK it seems we have a new patient...so diagnosis?" house spoke as he walked toward the white board.

"It could be taking a drugs." Chase stated as he bit the top of his pen.

"No, tox screen was clear, besides she sings jazz...she's not some hip- hop or rock star. Minus one for the Brit. Next!!"

"Maybe she has the flu, from the stage she got overheated while she still had a fever, she passes out and with that the dehydration mixes with the flu, when this happens she gets disoriented and hallucinates." Foreman stated looking over the patient file.

"Good! Not to bad. Any other theories."House replied turning to Cameron.

"What about food poisoning. She eats on the road alot, she probably ate something bad and is now getting sick from it." Cameron suggested taking off her glasses.

"Good, I like that. Foreman give her a blood test, Cameron get the family history, and Chase for your brilliantly stupid diagnosis you get to take my clinic hours." House said throwing his badge to Chase.

When Chase, Foreman and Cameron all left from the conference room, Wilson just smiled and followed House into his office.

"You know her don't you?" Wilson asked sitting at the chair in front of House's desk.

"Yep, who doesn't...like totally.. she's the next big thing in jazz! Jeez Wilson a little E! would do you some good." House said in his best valley girl voice while he played with his cane.

"You always had the intention of taking the case didn't you? I mean you off all people would never pass up the opportunity to get free tickets would you." Wilson replied rubbing his forehead.

"Yep. Which reminds me. Me and you are due to go see our patient now." House replied with a smirk as he got out from his chair and walked out the room, Wilson in tow.

------------------------------------------

"Has there ever been any family history of cancer?" Cameron asked sitting in front of the sick patient Tammy.

"Well, no...not that I'm aware of, my family and I aren't the closest you know." Tammy replied then she had coughed a little into a Kleenex.

"Yeah..well thank you Tammy, I'm sure everything will be fine, probably just some bad food." Cameron reassured her as she wrote something on the patient's chart.

"Of course everything will be fine... every things fine in Dr.Cameron's world. There's bunnies, and cute puppy dogs.." House interrupted as he entered further into the room.

"Dr.House I presume..." Tammy replied with a weak smile.

"Yep, that's me good ole Dr.House. You probably have heard about me from my reputation as a handsome, well to do, all around good guy." Dr.House stated stepping closer as Wilson leaned against the door frame.

"Yeah I know you, except they actually call you a dick ...I'm glad you live up to your reputation." Tammy replied with a smirk and a daring eye glance.

"Well you know reputations can always be snuffed up when people become jealous." House replied leaning against the window of the room.

Just then Cameron's cell phone went off, excusing herself to Tammy she quickly answered her cell. "Allison." she said into the phone.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it was impolite to take calls in front of a patient geeze." House replied agitated but when Cameron's face went neutral House couldn't help but try to ease drop.

"Yes...yes...that would be great...at 8...OK..bye..you too..bye." Cameron said into the phone before closing the cell phone and putting it away. "I'm sorry Tammy." she replied with a smile.

"It's totally cool, I know how it is." Tammy replied then suddenly the smile turned into a deep frown.

"You OK." Cameron asked sitting up from her chair.

"I...I don't feel so..." Tammy replied before throwing up but this time that throw up was blood.

"Turn on your side." Cameron instructed as she turned Tammy force ably to the other side.

House raised an eyebrow and turned to Wilson "It seems I may never get to use those tickets even if I got 'em" House replied walking out of the room.

TBC...

MORE HOUSE/CAMERON I PROMISE...BUT THE QUESTIONS ARE WHO'S THE SECRET CALLER? AND WHO WILL TAMMY FIND INTEREST IN? ALL THESES QUESTIONS AND MORE WILL BE ANSWERED SOON!! PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL LOSE MY MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE!!


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter Two:

"OK, new symptom. Theories." House stated as he walked up to the white board.

"It might be clogged arteries. If like that for to long they induce a reaction, All that blood can only have to come out somewhere." Chase replied leaning back casually.

"That's impossible, a woman does not formulate clogged arteries overnight." Cameron argued as she looked over the patient file." It could be food poisoning." Cameron replied throwing the file on the desk.

"Tried that...new theory." House replied pointing to foreman.

"Wait...we didn't try, that patient is showing all the possible side effects of botulism. The..the fever, the throwing up, stomach pains, it all fits." Cameron interrupted impatiently.

"No it fits because your trying to make it. Next!" House replied with a final answer sounding voice.

"It..it could be a tumor in her uterus. The tumor can explain all the symptoms." Foreman replied with a defeated sigh.

"Fine...I like that. Start testing her." House replied watching as both Foreman and Chase walked off leaving Cameron still sitting. "Yes?" House questioned the unmoving Cameron.

Cameron acknowledged him with a hardened expressing before standing up from her chair.

"Why won't you let me test her for the botulism?"

"Because it's a weak diagnosis." he replied annoyed sounding.

"No, no it's not! It explains everything that is happening to her." Cameron replied raising her voice slightly.

"I don't want to hear this right now." he replied turning and walking to wards his office.

"Why?" she replied confused.

"Because... "Days Of Our Lives" is on in 5." House replied sitting at his desk with his remote.

"Are you serious?" she replied in utter disbelief.

"I never joke about my soap hour, now move." House stated turning on the TV with the remote.

Cameron just sighed, she was ready to turn and walk away. But she knew she would just look defeated and for the patients sake she couldn't give up now. So she walked right up to the TV and sat on top of the TV, her legs blocking the TV screen.

House just sighed trying to see his soap through Cameron's legs, finally with a sight he turned of the TV and sat up.

"You know doing that is just childish." House stated annoyed.

"I'll stop being one when you do." she replied with a smirk.

House just rolled his eyes and sighed, he then walked out of his office and into the hall, with a determined Cameron tailing him.

"Come on House, one test. One test can't do any harm." Cameron replied running ahead of him until she was then blocking his way.

House stopped and looked at the determined Cameron as she set her jaw and placed both her hands on the hips. He knew he had no choice but to let her do her test. It was either do that or have no chance in hell to watch his soap.

"Fine, one test you have 2 hours to get the results." House replied with a sigh.

Cameron just unclenched and smiled brightly knowing she had succeeded. "Thank you." she replied before leaving House to walk to the lounge to continue his soap.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Tammy's room she was finishing up answering the questions of both Dr.Foreman and Dr.Chase. They had previously just came back from doing x-rays and taking some blood. In the middle of answering questions she looked up to see another doctor walking in, she did not know his name but she did recognize him from when Dr.House and Dr.Cameron where in here.

"Um mm, sorry to interrupt but Cuddy needs you both in the clinic. There seems to have been a long list of patients to see from the outbreak at the gymnasium." Wilson replied walking in trying not to be disruptive..

"Um mm, OK well do you mind asking Ms.Renee a few..." Foreman stated before being interrupted by Tammy.

"No...please it's Tammy, i feel so old when you call me by my last name." she replied with a gentle smile.

"Well then do you mind asking Tammy a few questions while we go down there." Foreman asked handing Wilson the chart.

"Um mm, er..yeah...no problem." Wilson replied taking the chart.

"OK, Thanks." "Tammy don't worry Dr.Wilson is a very good doctor he'll take good care of you. Now take care." Foreman said pointing to Wilson.

"Um mm, yes thank you Dr.Foreman and Dr.Chase for everything." she smiled brightly.

The two doctors then nodded and said there goodbyes before then leaving to go to the crowded clinic. Tammy looked over and smiled at the handsome doctor Wilson. Wilson just smiled before sitting in a chair next to Tammy's bed.

"Well as they said I am Dr.James Wilson, but you can call me James if you want." He smiled as he took out a pen from his shirt pocket. "So how are you feeling?" Wilson asked pausing at a blank line.

"Well, I feel better but just a little stomach pain still is all." she replied as she began to sit up straight.

"OK." Wilson replied as he wrote in the blank space on the chart.

" So your a friend of Dr.House's?" she asked curiosity written across her young face.

"Yes, well please don't judge me by that alone." he joked looking through her charts.

Tammy smiled and laughed a beautiful airy smile that made James look up from her chart and back up to her smiling face. "No, please don't worry, I actually like Dr.House. He's a good Doctor, he's very truthful." she replied whilst trying to quiet her laughing.

"Yes, well sometimes he's a little too truthfully if you ask me." he replied now watching her and abandoning the chart.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. My dad was like that also you know, he was truthful to the point that sometimes he would insult everyone from my publicist to my fans. Once it got so bad that I had to give a woman free tickets to a show because he called her an annoying cow." she stated, before then laughing at Wilson's amused face and slight chuckle. "The worst thing was, that he was so right." she replied as she began to cease her laughing but her smile remained the same.

"You said that your dad was...like that..." Wilson stated a little confused.

"Yeah...he uh passed in his sleep last summer." she replied solemnly as she looked down at her hands, then back to Wilson's's face.

"I'm sorry..." Wilson replied but was stopped by Tammy's smile and shaking head.

"No, please...he was old...and it was just his time, trust me you didn't do anything." she replied with a comforting smile.

Wilson exhaled the breathe he was holding and just smiled back at the beautiful young girl in front of him.

"Well that's reassuring." he smiled before continuing. "So everyone from House, to the nurses, and the journalists downstairs tells me your a singer." he asked settling into the small wooden chair.

"Yeah well, I'm not very big now...but you never know." she smiled a slight blush on her white satiny skin, which made Wilson smirk slightly.

"Well, to be honest I haven't really heard of you. I mean...I'm not really into the new music now a days." he replied apologetically.

"Music now a days? Your not that old James." she replied with a slight smirk.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure. I'll be 41 this September." he replied a bit embarrassed by his older age.

"That's not old at all." she stated in confusion.

"Well I am about 21 years your senior...so think how old I feel." he replied smiling as he sat up walking toward the door. "Thank you for the nice conversation Tammy, I really...really enjoyed it. Now take care and I'll see you later." he replied turning to leave, but halted when the smooth voice of the young girl came to his ears.

"Well lucky for you that I happen to like older men." replied Tammy with a small smile.

Wilson turned so his gaze was upon Tammy's face, he just smiled with a slight blush, waved then walked away from the room.

----------------------------------------------------------

Cameron was sitting in the lab with the left over blood from Tammy's last test on the lens under the microscope. Before she could even look at the blood she felt a familiar presence in the room. Turning she saw House standing at the door frame watching her intently, as if he was studying her, or trying to bisect her every thought or movement. Intrigued by this she turned back to the microscope but not before asking "House, what do you want?" while she pulled her hair back into a ponytail to keep from falling into her view.

"Well, soap hour is over so I decided to come down here to watch you look like an idiot when you realize that you were wrong." House replied limping toward her.

"Right, and it has nothing to do with the fact that you wanted to come down here because you wanted to see if you were wrong." she replied looking down into the microscope.

"Me... wrong...never!" House replied watching as Cameron adjusted the microscope lens.

It was several seconds later when Cameron had finally sat up from her hunched position over the microscope. She walked to the computer without looking at House, she then hit a few keys which then activated the printer. When done she handed the white sheet of paper to a curious House. House snatched the paper from her and Cameron watched as House's eyes scanned the paper.

"I was right, she's positive for botulism." she replied crossing her arms in front of her chest while she shined a triumphant smile.

House looked up in astonishment and embarrassment, he knew by the smile on her face and the test results in his hand. He had lost at the only game he knew, so defeated he looked back at Cameron and handed her back the sheet of paper.

"Start her on the drugs, tell Foreman and Chase what you found." House replied looking back down at his cane.

Cameron nodded and walked away, but before leaving she had stopped and turned to look back at House. "Everyone makes mistakes, just like how everyone lies." she replied then finally she walked out of the lab leaving a defeated House in the midst.

House watched her leave before finally smiling slightly, then he proceeded to leave out of the same entrance she had just left from.

TBC...

THANKS FOR READING!! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE SOME REVIEWS TO KEEP ME GOING!! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG, I WAS TRYING TO FIND SOME INSPIRATION!! LOL!! NEW CHAPTER WILL GO FURTHER INTO BOTH RELATIONSHIPS NOW FORMING AND WE WILL FIND OUT WHO THE MYSTERY CALLER FROM CHAPTER 1 WAS!!! KEEP READING!! LOL!!


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Tammy smiled as she watched the sun's rays slip through the curtains of her hospital room, but soon she frowned as she looked at the IVs hooked up to her. She always hated hospitals, even though she enjoyed her doctor's immensely, she still hated the representation of a hospital. It might look comfortable and very successful but she knew as well as anyone that death was unavoidable and somewhere at some point in time a death had occurred. She shivered at the thought and looked back outside her window, she closed her eyes and tried to focus on more positive thoughts, her mind automatically flooded itself with the thoughts of Dr.Wilson. A smile graced her lips.

She began to list the pros and cons of a relationship with the doctor.

_"Pros--he's cute--he's funny--charming indeed--he's a doctor," _this made her laugh lightly. _"He's interested in you--and he's not married or involved according to the nurses who checked in on her." "Con's--me" _this made her frown and open her eyes.

She never had gotten close to alot of people, she knew this and she didn't deny it. She never admitted it loudly but she knew it, she could feel it every time she was in a "relationship". The Guy would move forward and she take two steps back until the guy gave up and moved on.

She was very content with this ideal, until her dad had died, he was the only person who'd she ever let get close. When he was gone, she then finally knew what the word "alone" really meant.

So she did what she thought was acceptable, she stayed on the road alot, worked alot, and tried not to get involved. This was a good strategy, foul proof, then she gets sick and with no work and no publicist to rag on her, she lets her guard down only to fall for a Doctor.

She ran her fingers through her brown hair and sighed, shaking the thoughts from her head as best as possible, she then continued to stare out of her window.

--

Cameron was also staring out the window, trying to clear her cluttered mind of guess who? She smiled at the thought of her situation, first she convinced herself she was over him, then he does something that makes her feel good and then she goes back to second guessing herself.

Was she over him?

Yes she was!

No she wasn't

She debated this over and over in her head only to find herself confused and tired. Hearing the door behind her open and close she turned her chair.

"Hey, Ally it's already 8. U ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." she smiled raising from her chair, she grabbed her jacket and her purse and walked toward the smiling man.

"Can ur big brother, at least be graced with small smile and a hug." he replied with a smile and open arms.

"Of course." she smiled

They embraced in a tight hug, they released each other and her brother Wesley dropped his arms on her shoulders and the two walked away smiling and talking.

House was making his way back to the office, when he saw Cameron staring out of the window, he stopped and leaned against the wall and watched her, she looked so much at ease, yet he could tell she was conflicted by something by the she she did her famous clench. He continued to watch, when he saw a man a little older than Cameron walk into the office. He watched Cameron smile, and it seemed as though just by the man's presence that her body went to ease. This bothered and angered him, but not as much as when he watched the two embrace and leave together smiling and happy.

House looked down at the ground and proceeded toward his office, where he would sit and think.

--

Wilson walked around the hospital with his hands in his pockets, it was late and he really had nothing better to do and he was sure he didn't want to go home to just be alone. As he walked through the halls he founds himself in front of Tammy's room, he looked in to see Tammy asleep, her head in the direction of her window. This made him smile, at the beauty of it.

Soon his mind alerted him to not venture farther with that thought. He had to stop himself completely. He had his share of enough relationships and marriages, to know where this one thought would take him to.

Sure it was just a thought, but he could tell you just exactly where that thought would take him, right to a date, right to a bed, right to I love yous, right to a marriage and then right to a divorce. It was the ending of that chain that he couldn't bear, especially with someone like her. She was beautiful, strong and had a great sense of humor. and the combination only made him want her more.

He sighed and took one last look into her room before finally walking on to his office to do more paperwork and argue with himself.

Tammy opened her eyes fully to see Wilson gone, smiling softly she drifted back to sleep in peace and content.

**I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG LONG LONG LONG WAIT BUT I WAS SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND I WAS IN A WRITER'S DRAUGHT. LOL! EVERYTHING SOUNDED HORRIBLE TO ME, I FINALLY LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND WENT WITH IT. SO HERE IT IS AND I PROMISE TO NEVER KEEP U WAITING FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER LIKE THAT AGAIN. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP ME GOING! THANKS**


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wilson was making his way to his office when he saw a light on in House's office, curious by the unusuallness of the situation he tried to look through the parted blinds. He could see House leaning back in his chair, with a signature scowl gracing his long face along with a furrowed brow and a hand under his chin. With a raised brow he reached and grabbed for the office door, he walked in to see a glaring House watch him enter, before then removing his eyes back to the desk in front of him. Wilson walked closer and took a seat in the chair in front of the desk.

They both sat in silence, Wilson watching House and House watching well nothing really. They sat there like this for about a minute before House rolled his eyes.

"Either tell me why your here or get out, cause I'm not interested in conversation, sharing or you." he replied glaring at the still confused Wilson

"Ok...well since we got that out the way.." Wilson replied sarcastically which only made House more frustrated and roll his eyes again. "Whats with you? You have a new Case? Cuddy didn't tell me." he replied trying to analyze his already scowling friend.

"Whats make you think that?" House replied bouncing his cane between his hands.

"Well when you have a complicated case you sit here and scowl. So what's the case,maybe I can help?" Wilson replied sitting forward ready to help.

"No, case." House replied still not looking at Wilson

"Well if it's not a case then that means...that means it wasn't something but someone who got you this way?" Wilson prodded, he saw he was right when House 's head dropped farther to the ground.

"Well it couldn't be the patient because she's cured, and it's definitely not a patient in clinic because you never go, so it would have to be someone we know, someone as in one of your fellows." Wilson replied as he carefully watched House's reaction. Seeing House fidget more at the mention of a fellow made Wilson more anxious to find out more information.

"Could it be a certain damaged and beautiful Dr.Cameron who has made you this way?" Wilson asked and was answered by the way House rose form his desk chair, completely defeated.

"Don't you have little bald children to cure?" House asked as he limped his way into the conference room, Wilson in tow.

"House I believe your conflicted." Wilson joked with a smile which made House stop and glare. "So what is it, did she force you into another date?"he joked placing his hands in his dress pants.

"She already has a date." House replied as he poured himself the left over coffee left in the pot.

"OK, so this is good right? She's moved on, she's out of your hair." Wilson replied , House turned and only gave a small nod and turned back to his coffee. "Unless... wait, are you upset she moved on?" Wilson asked with almost a grin.

"Yeah, because there's such a shortage in the desperate, damaged women department." House replied grabbing his cup and making his way back to his office.

"True, yet how many damaged and desperate women have even attempted to talk to you let alone work for you?" Wilson asked rolling his eyes at his dubious friend. "House, it's late, I'm tired and I'm leaving. Solve this how ever you may, just please try and be at least a little more considerate with it." Wilson replied making his way toward the office door.

"Why thank you Madame Chleo, you know there's some tea bags in the conference room, if you want you could read me my lotto numbers too." House replied sarcastically with a fake over excited face.

Wilson rolled his head and with a nod he walked out of the office leaving House alone again. House thought about what Wilson said and only found himself more confused than before. This was gonna be a long night for Dr.House. That at least was certain to house.

--

Tammy awoke with a start when her phone began to ring, groaning at the intrusion of her sleep, she leaned over to the table next to her and grabbed her purse. She sat up and rummaged through her purse until she located her ringing cell. Flipping it open and putting it to her ear she answered with a groggy "Hello."

"Hey..babe how are ya?" a nasal voice which belonged to her manager came through.

"Janice, it's late and I am so not in the mood for..."

"Hun, it's bad, really bad. I emailed you a news article, you definitely need to read it." Janice interrupted hurriedly.

Tammy's face feel at the rushed sound in Janice's voice, she knew this couldn't be good. "Hold on, I'll check." she replied before then grabbing her blackberry.

A few seconds later she came face to face with the news article. Reading out loud the Front page of the New York Times "Tammy Renee At Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital Due To Her Mysterious Hospital Visit." Tammy felt as though her jaw had touched her floor.

"Hun, we need to get you out of there tomorrow as soon as possible. The paparazzi have already began to hide out down stairs. There's no telling what rumor will be passed through the media." Janice replied into the phone.

"Ok, yeah i guess your right." Tammy replied, as she frumped back into her pillows.

"Listen, you need to stay in town, do you know someone in Princeton?" Janice's voice came through on the other line.

"No, why?" Tammy replied as she rubbed her head with her free hand.

"Because the hotels and Motels are being tracked down by every pap in a thousand mile radius. They're swarming like a bunch of vicious dogs." she replied.

Tammy sighed and threw her free hand in the air. "So what am I suppoused to do Janice?" Tammy replied angry.

"hmm, listen Hun I'm sorry K. I'm trying to do damage control, but it's hard to do when your in another country." Janice replied sadly.

"Oh, right sorry, your honey moon. I totally forgot, listen just forget it k. I can find a place to stay, you stay there and enjoy your honey moon. This can wait for now." Tammy replied with a tired smile on her face.

"Tammy Hun, I can be on a plane..."

"Janice please, just stay and have fun k. I wanna see those pictures when you get back." Tammy replied happily.

"Tammy r u sure you'll be OK.."

"Yes Janice, now please go have fun, I need some sleep anyway." Tammy interrupted with a small sigh

"OK well night Hun." Janice replied

"Night Janice." she replied tiredly

Tammy shut her cell shut and plopped it on her hospital bed. She sighed and rubbed her eyes , not only did she have to figure out her bizarre dreams concerning a doctor she only talked to a few times, but now she had to find a place to stay, avoid paparazzi and heal up from her food poisoning.

"Oh perfect." she replied letting her body fall back into her pillows. Shutting her eyes she fell back into a dreamless and restless sleep.

--

Cameron shut her door, and with a twist to the door lock she sighed. Toeing off her heels, she made her way to the shower. She was tired, and all she wanted was a hot shower, and some sleep. She turned the shower on and faced herself in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled from her ride in her brother's drop top convertible, and her eyes were almost fully shut. She tiredly smiled and turned toward the shower, undressing she then stepped into the shower and under the hot spray. She smiled as she relaxed under the hot spray as it massaged her tired muscles. She's been so stressed and this was a nice reprieve, she even was surprised to find herself stressed at dinner with her brother. As happy as she was to visit with him, she found she just couldn't concentrate throughout the whole dinner. Her mind always took her back to her previous thoughts. It disturbed her to know that he could infiltrated her mind like this, though if she was completely honest with herself she really wouldn't be too surprised.

Turning off the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and made it to her room. After changing and brushing her hair, she laid under her covers and stared at her alarm clock. Work rolls around real quick. With a sigh and a close of her eyes, she went into another restless sleep about today.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tammy sat on her bed in jeans and a tee, standing she walked to the window and was greeted with the site of paparazzi and news trucks. With a sigh she walked back to her her bed to grab her purse and was startled by a knock on her door. She looked up and was greeted by the site of a smiling Dr.James Wilson.

"Hey, quiet a fan club you got there." he replied walking in and pointing to the window.

"Yeah, that's my problem." she replied with a sigh looking down at her purse.

Noticing her change in manner he worriedly walked to the young woman, "Are you OK?"

Tammy smiled at his sweet demeanor, "I'm fine...do...um...see...my manager called me yesterday night and she told me, I had to stay with someone cause of the recent problem." she replied nervously as she pointed out the window. "And, I really don't know anyone here and I...well was wondering...well hoping that...it's cool if you can't but I could stay with you?" she asked letting out a deep breathe at the end, she nervously watched his face for some kind of expression.

Wilson couldn't believe what he was hearing, this woman, this woman he had watched from afar since she's been here wanted to stay with him. It was like asking an arsinist to be the fire chief, but she was desperate and besides what was the harm in just helping someone.

"Sure, It'd be no problem, if you want we could go now and get you set up." he replied as he stuck his hands in his dress pants pockets.

"Ok sure, I'm ready." she replied with a huge smile on her face which made Wilson blush deeply.

The two left neither one knowing how happy the other one was with fate.

--

Cameron hung her lab coat on the back of her desk chair and stretched her tired muscles, being hunched under a microscope all day really had it's toll on her small body.

She turned to see a quiet House standing in his office doorway, Cameron jumped slightly and put her hand to her heart, obviously startled.

"Dammit House, you scared the hell out of me." she replied putting her hand back to her side.

House nodded and replied "Who would've known that I, a cripple mind you could sneak up on you."

Cameron nearly flinched at the cutting sarcasm that came from his words, she watched as he stared into her confused eyes.

"Your In a good mood, what's wrong with you?" she replied breaking eye contact, as she then began to grab her things to go home.

"I would ask you the same." house replied watching as she gathered her thing."Did you at least have fun?" he asked watching as her actions halted.

Cameron turned to meet house's icy blue stare. "What?...House I was in clinic duty for 3 hours today. How is that even enjoyable." she asked confused as she then crossed her arms in front of her chest.

House shrugged and shook his head slightly. "Last night. How was last night?'" he asked looking down at his cane in his hand.

"How did you...?"

"I saw you two leaving when I was coming back to the office. So how was it?" he asked again, still not making eye contact.

Cameron looked on with confusion and disbelief. "Why is this an issue House?"

"It's not." he replied finally making eye contact. " It's just in case you get knocked up with a Cameron Jr. the father wouldn't be such a mystery." he replied with sarcasm.

Cameron felt the anger boil inside of her, never had she thought he could try so hard to be hurtful, and never had she thought that she could hate him so.

"Your a bastard." she replied grabbing her things and walking out of the office.

House stood in the dark office alone, watching her retreating form. "I usually am." he replied into the dark office.

--

Tammy stood in her guest room that Wilson had set up, she looked around and smiled at the photos that were set upon the dresser. There were many pictures of him, house and him with the team at some kind of party. But one had really caught her eye, a picture of Wilson and what looked like was his parents, not taken so long ago. Tammy then made her way through the rest of the house, which for now was her 2nd home.

Wilson had gone out to get them some dinner and said he'd be back in 10 so she figured it would give her enough time to look around and get settled with her surroundings. She walked through the halls seeing many more pictures of what seemed to be family and friends, she walked into the living room and right away noticed the huge book shelves on the wall that contained many books, and from what she could tell many were medical books, yet when she looked closer she noticed something that made her laugh. At the bottom of the shelf a hidden collection of Harry Potter books was found, her favorite, hwen she saw he had the last book she nearly jumped in happiness.

"I am such a dork." she said out loud to herself as she stood with the book in hand.

Forgetting her tour she with book in hand made her way to a plush white recliner and sat, curling her knees up to her lithe body. She opened the book to chapter one and began reading with a smile. She was so engrossed into the book that when Wilson entered the apartment and shut the door she nearly jumped 20 feet.

Wilson with chinese in hand saw he had startled her and tried to apologize. "Tammy sorry about that," he said but then paused seeing the book in her hand and smiled "I see you've found my stash." he said pointing to the book in her hand.

Tammy looked down and blushed with shame for snooping. "James, I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Tammy calm down it's fine really, I mean this is your place for the time being. Just do me a favor." he replied sitting down on the couch opposite her.

"Ok." she replied as she set down the book

"Don't tell house, I'll never hear the end." he replied with a smile.

Tammy laughed and nodded her head. "Ok I can do that. Now what did you get us to eat." she replied looking hungrily at the brown paper backs on the coffee table.

Wilson smiled and soon the two were sitting comfortably eating Chinese, talking, and joking well into the night.

"What made you become a singer, I mean you must be pretty amazing if you have paparazzi ready to swarm a hospital just to get a shot of you." he said as he set his empty bowl down.

Tammy shrugged "I did it because it made me happy, when I was a child my mom walked out leaving me and my dad, and let's say I wasn't the most popular girl in high school. Yet whenever I was down or I thought about these things I would just sing and it made me feel like maybe things would look up for me, It made the pain bearable." she replied with a sad smile.

"I know the feeling." he with a slight nod.

"So why'd you become a doctor?" she asked as she snuggled in closer to the couch.

"Let's see, I guess it was because I was always a sucker for people in pain, so I went to medical school. I thought that maybe I could cure everyone or at least make people better. But soon you realise that you can't help everyone and you can't save everyone, but still I feel like if I keep trying I might not be able to save everyone but at least I know that I saved at least someone." he replied looking down at his hands.

"Well I think your a great doctor." Tammy replied with a smile.

Wilson looked up and met her beautiful green eyes and smiled back. "Why thank you ,and your not a bad patient either." he replied jokingly.

"Yes well I hope I would never have to be one...ever." she replied with a smile which soon turned into a yawn. Tammy giggled and blushed as Wilson chuckled. "Sorry, It seems sleep is finally catching up to me."

"No problem, It's late and I'm afraid I also need to get some sleep." he replied standing from the couch, holding out his hand to Tammy.

Tammy smiled and took it, she too standing from the recliner."Thank you for everything James, I really appreciate it."

"No problem." he smiled and released her hand. "Good night."

Tammy smiled and kissed his cheek." Good night" she replied, she then walked awe leaving a shocked Wilson in the living room.

--

House was sitting at his piano, his fingers skimming across the keys ever so lightly. His thoughts were on Cameron, the scene from tonight playing in his head like a movie reel.

**"You a bastard."**

These three words kept crossing his mind over and over again. Sure he has made her mad and sure she has said something similar to this before, but never had he saw the emptiness as she said this in her eyes. There usually was some trace some kind of sign that she did love him or care for him. But tonight there was nothing, not even pity just an emptiness. This scared him even more.

Maybe all these time of breaking her had finally paid off, maybe she finally did give up like many beofre her. He knew he could probably tell himself that they were both well off but he knew that would be a lie.

"Everybody lies." he replied outloud as he continued to stare at the piano keys.

He shut his eyes and his hands began to press down on the shiny piano keys, his memory of tonight helped him play a ballad of his own. The song was sad and slow but soon picked up tempo as house felt the rage he felt towards himself seep through.

The song went one and on until suddenly he messed up on a key, he opened his eyes wide in rage and pushed harshly back from the piano. Standing he grabbed his cane, keys, jacket and helmet and headed out for a ride, to Cameron's.

--

Cameron was sitting in her living room watching the news when suddenly she heard a knock on her door, wondering who it could be at the late hour she sighed and walked to the door, she opened it to reveal House.

"What do you want?" she asked putting a hand to her hip.

'Can I come in?" House asked looking down at his cane.

"I would If you'd talk to me and not the floor." she replied angrily as she watched him fidget.

House looked up and caught her angry sea green eyes. "Can I come in?" he asked again nervously.

Cameron softened her features and nodded moving out from the door way, as she opened the door wider.

House limped into her living room and turned as he watched Cameron shut the apartment door, she turned and met his blue eyes.

"What do you want House?" she asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I came to apologize." he replied as he fidgeted with his cane.

"Why?" she replied bitterly.

House looked up confused. "Because you deserve one after the way I acted..."

"No why apologize now, you never apologize especially to me." she replied harshly.

"OK I deserve that, but still I am sorry." he replied connecting once again with her eyes.

Cameron felt herself relax under his stare, she put her arms down to her sides and sigh.

"I'll accept it, but honestly I think It's a little too early to forgive and a little too late for the rest." she replied with another sigh.

House broke contact and looked back down at his cane, taking a deep breathe he nodded his head in agreement."Fine, but is it too late to ask you to dinner?" he replied looking back up to her eyes.

Cameron nearly fainted from shock, she tried to breathe but found it hard as her heart beat wildly in her chest. With a deep breathe she replied. "No, It's not too late."

House nodded and walked toward her, just stopping a few feet away. "Tomorrow at 8, this time wear something casual, nothing too fancy."

Cameron nodded and smiled lightly "OK at 8 then."

"Good, well then goodnight." he replied opening the apartment door.

"Night.' she replied as the door shut behind him.

With a smile and some hope she went to bed, and felt for the first time in awhile that things were finally looking up.

As House went to bed that night he laid there and felt too that for the first time in a long time that things were looking up and changing for the good.


End file.
